


cloudburst

by hyerewolf



Series: snapshots [7]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (Question Mark), F/F, Meet-Cute, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: In Vivi's opinion, rain was hard to love.





	cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithlesbihane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlesbihane/gifts).

> a drabble request on twitter: "viseul + rainy day"

Vivi never understood the appeal of rain. 

She loved feeling the sunrays on her face, basking in the warmth and seeing the cerulean sky devoid of clouds. There was nothing better in her opinion than walking slowly through a park, marvelling at the sunbeams shining through the tree leaves. That's why every time she's heard anyone praise the gloomy, gray days of downpours, she'd raise her brow in doubt. Who in their right mind enjoyed getting their socks damp and hair so wet it stuck to their face? Or getting cold when the sun hid behind heavy clouds?

But then she met Haseul.

It was raining cats and dogs that day, and the younger girl was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, her umbrella barely over her head as she looked up into the gray sky, sparks of childlike wonder in her eyes when she watched the droplets fall as if it was her first time seeing them. Against her better judgement, Vivi stopped on her way home from the grocery store and approached the stranger, curious, but mostly concerned about her wellbeing. She covered the view of the steely clouds with the pale pink fabric of her umbrella, shifting the girl's attention to herself, but the sparks in her eyes didn't disappear.

"I don't know," the girl said when Vivi asked her why she was just standing there, letting herself get soaked. Her hands were wrapped around a steaming cup of tea, her socks drying up on Vivi's heater. She was looking at her feet, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, avoiding Vivi's gaze. The pink dusting her cheeks might have been a sign of an incoming fever. It might have been a blush.

"It's almost always raining for the first few weeks after I move to a new city," Haseul chuckled after a beat of silence. "Like a curse. I always try to appreciate it."

Vivi smiled at that, shaking her head. "Impossible," she said, taking a sip of her tea.

"What, the curse?"

"No. Appreciating rain."

"Oh, really? Bet?"

Maybe it was the sudden urge to try something new that made Vivi accept Haseul's hand and shake it firmly - or maybe it was Haseul's smile, almost as bright as the sun itself. Or maybe her aura, warm and peaceful like a sunlit afternoon in a park. 

Whatever it was, Vivi was grateful she took that chance. Otherwise she would never get a chance to walk down the street with Haseul by her side, her hand on the older girl's forearm, one transparent umbrella shielding them both from the droplets while they're on their way to their shared apartment. 

Vivi figues that maybe there is some appeal to rain, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/curiouscat: @bbywolfs


End file.
